For a plurality of users, an online game system provides the opportunity for collaborative online gaming. The system is provided with a communications network or communications architecture comprising a central server device and a plurality of client devices. The client devices are connectable to the central server device for data exchange, especially for the purpose of implementing an online session for collaborative gaming. Data exchange may be performed, for example, via the internet. Also, the online game system is provided with memory device for storing electronic data, such as a central memory device accessible by the central server device and the client devices. In addition, the client devices are provided with local memory device which may comprise local memory of different levels, such as a first level cache and a second level cache.
In the course of an online gaming session performed for one of the client devices from the plurality of client devices, substantial data exchange is happening between the local memory device assigned to that client device and the central memory device. Such data exchange, usually, is using a data exchange protocol such as HTTP. Especially in view of the increasing number of users, there is need for technologies optimizing processes related to the data exchange in the online game system.